Short Tale of a Cursed Man
Summary Short Tale of a Cursed Man is a Web Novel written by ChaosAyase. Starring Hans, who like any other otaku fan of fantasy novels, manga and anime, prefers fiction before the real world. Is an asocial boy without any interest in continuing to live, and with a bad perception about life. He lives alone, but still, it is maintained, it is not a bad life, although it is boring and without any sense, that is why he spends all day at home. However, his life changes after being cursed and sent to another world, and finally his dream comes true. Power of the Verse During the first arcs, the characters are mostly from Building level to Large Building, with some abilities like; Elemental Manipulation and Information Analysis. In the first arc, the most powerful characters reach the City Block level, but without exceeding the Supersonic speed. Unique Skill users can manipulate the laws so they have powers like; Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation, etc. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters: *ChaosAyase Opponents Neutral Terms *'Deus:' The almighty, creator of all infinite universes. He is currently dead. *'Deus Energy (DE):' The vital energy of all living beings, and the source of the development of humanity. Thanks to that, humans can get superhuman skills that facilitate the performance of various tasks. Magic is also possible, thanks to the existence of Deus Energy, since the mana of the people is an extension of the DE. *'Magic:' Techniques derived from the Deus Energy, which not only use Deus Energy and mana as energy source, also combine the power of the surrounding passive spirits, creating abilities that manipulate the basic attributes of , , , , and . In addition, there are two additional attributes, which are and . *'Passive Skills:' Techniques derived from the Deus Energy, use the imagination of the user to be created, but they are also born from the needs of a user. The skills are obtained by anyone who masters Deus Energy, but they consume a lot of it, and you can not create anything, only a skill will be created if the user also does something related to it. In addition, although it uses the imagination of the user, it can not get to do impossible things. Example, for a person to get the skill , he would need to train his sword handling daily. *'Unique Skills:' Special techniques derived from the Deus Energy, use the imagination of the user to be created, and also arise from the needs of the user. They consume a large amount of Deus Energy. Only blessed people can acquire them, be they blessed people when they come from another world, or beings like Demons who receive the protection of the Demon Lord. These skills go against logic and overcome human understanding, so they are able to manipulate the laws of physics and do unreal things, whether it is the perfect information analysis, things that even advanced machines can not achieve, or manipulate concepts such as space , time or matter, or simpler things like overcoming human limits. *'Curses:' Curses granted by spirits to people of another world, existing a total of 2 cursed from the same world. These give their user an impressive power, however, they bring consequences for himself. Those who possess a curse can sometimes be dominated by their curse, causing their soul to temporarily disappear and become a killing machine. *'Another Worlds:' There are different universes created by Deus. On some occasions, failures in reality occur due to the absence of Deus, so people are trapped in other worlds for no reason. Mostly, there is a belief that those from another world are evil people who do not deserve to be there, and that is why transported often hide the fact that they come from an alternate world. *'Holy Servants:' A group who work personally for King Nigeb, in charge of subjugating various beasts, demons or even archdemons. They are often considered heroes, and to be one, you must have surpassed the S + rank of adventurer. *'Spirits:' They are high level beings, which can be compared to Gods. They are responsible for managing reality during the absence of Deus. *'Seven Deadly Sins:' Are titles that refer to the seven sins, granted to certain beings with great power, or also transmitted *'Demon Lord:' The greatest enemy of humanity, who seeks to defeat the almighty Deus. *'Demon Kings:' Unlike the Demon Lord, the Demon Kings are existences that are rarely born, not being a race, it is a title that monsters or beings that reach an established power, and are able to achieve Unique Skills without needing a blessing. *'Demons:' Creatures created by the Demon Lord in order to confront humans and Deus. These, upon receiving the protection of the Demon Lord, can possess Unique Skills, only if they are beings of the level of an Archdemon, Special Demons (Succubus, Incubus, Vampire), or Demon Spirits. Characters Ilustración Hans O'Bell.jpg|Hans O'Bell|link=Hans O'Bell *Lhyux Takahashi Category:Verses Category:Short Tale of a Cursed Man